


Don't Recall/Calling Out Drabbles

by t_dragon



Series: Don't Recall/Calling Out [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Oh Sehun/Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Drabbles from Don't Recall/Calling Out!





	1. Stars

 Minseok kept close to Jongdae, the only other Korean in their group. They were learning Chinese, but it was hard, and Minseok prefered his mother tongue.

 Not only that, but he always felt as if someone was  _ staring _ at him.

 "Jongdae," Minseok mumbled in a slightly whiny voice. "He's staring again..."

 Jongdae quickly glanced up, but before Minseok could push his head back down, he was looking down again, covering his chuckling mouth with a hand.

 "So what if he stares, hyung? Maybe he just thinks you look cute?"

 Minseok's cheeks began heating up at Jongdae's words, but he forced it back.

 "But does he really have to stare?"

 Jongdae looked over at Minseok, raising a brow.

 “If you don’t like it, why don’t you tell him that.”

 Minseok’s cheeks fully flushed this time, making Jongdae laugh at him. Luckily enough, their break was over, and it was time to go back to dance practice, giving Minseok something else to focus on, and help calm him down.

 

 It was not as if Minseok did not get along with the rest of the EXO-M members, not at all. There was Kris, who seemed really cool and cold - until you got to know him. There was Yixing, who was a real sweetheart, though seemingly in a constant state of half-sleep. There was Zitao, who knew martial arts and seemed really badass - also until you got to know him.

 And then there was Luhan. He was blessed with an angelically cute face, but always tried to claim he was really manly (he was not). And it was Luhan who always stared at Minseok.

 Not to say that Minseok did not do his fair share of staring, too. But at least he limited it, glancing from the corner of his eye, and so on. Yes, he was fascinated by Luhan, but that was not something he was going to proclaim for each and every one to see. Which was basically what Luhan was doing.

 Not a day went by without one of the other members calling Luhan out on it, and Luhan giving an awkward laugh and looking away, scratching the back of his head.

 “But he looks so cute! Like a baozi!” he would sometimes say in his heavily-accented Korean. He had said the words so often that he barely stumbled over them anymore, even though he still had problems with other words and sentences.

 And honestly, Minseok was getting a bit tired of it. Not of the staring, per se, but the constant attention that the staring brought to Minseok. After all, as they were calling out Luhan on it, they were also looking at Minseok, the object of the staring. And Minseok did not like that. He was shy and quiet, and not enjoying the limelight. He liked the spotlight, otherwise he would not have become an idol, but he did not enjoy the limelight that came with Luhan’s staring. So he was seriously contemplating doing what Jongdae had told him, and telling Luhan to stop. Or at least ask him why he was staring.

 Luck would have it that Minseok and Luhan was left alone in a corner of the dressing room during on of their photoshoots, and Minseok thought to himself,  _ Why not take this opportunity? _

 Which was what he did. Or, well, tried to do.

 “Luhan,” Minseok softly said, trying to attract one, not ten, person’s interest.

 “Mm?” Luhan looked up at Minseok with his gigantic doe-looking eyes. Just a few seconds before, he had actually been glancing between Minseok and the rest, but stopped that after Minseok had frowned.

 And Minseok had actually frowned because he was trying to think through what he was going to say, not because Luhan’s staring was bothering him.

 “Why are you always staring at me?” Minseok asked, going slow on purpose to let the slightly younger man catch the words properly.

 Luhan’s eyes squinted as he tried to translate the words in his head, before they went even rounder as he understood. The faintest pink crept up on his pale cheeks, and he held up his hands in a surrendering motion.

 “Ah, sorry! I just… Hm, you look cute, like a baozi!” Luhan got out, falling back on the memorized sentence.

 “But, we live together. You see me all the time. You should be used to me looking like a baozi now,” Minseok said, trying to motion with his hands to show what he was saying.

 Luhan frowned as he tried to make sense of the words, before a large smile broke out on his lips.

 “How can I get used to you?”

 Even though Minseok was pretty sure Luhan got something wrong, a part of him liked it so much that it actually scared him. Cheeks flaming, Minseok retreated to hiding behind his hands.

 “I can’t believe you just said that, that’s so cheese it can’t be true,” Minseok muttered, too fast for Luhan who had a confused look on his face.

 After a few seconds of silence, Luhan leaned forwards and gently tapped Minseok’s hands - who were still hiding his face. Surprised, Minseok parted his fingers to look at the Chinese boy in front of him.

 “Can I call you baozi?” Luhan asked, his smile as soft as his fingers had been.

 “Sure,” Minseok blurted out, immediately kind of regretting it. After all, why did it have to be a steamed bun? Surely there were cuter nicknames out there, if he now were so cute?

 But the way Luhan lit up, like the entire starry sky was behind his crescent-shaped smiling eyes, made it kind of worth it, and Minseok did no longer regret it. As much, at least.

 

 After that day, the two became a bit closer. Luhan would often go to Minseok for help with his Korean, and sometimes help teach Minseok some Chinese. They discovered that they both liked coffee and soccer, and the friendship was cemented in place.

 Minseok quickly learned that Luhan loved skinship. It was not uncommon for Luhan to sneak up behind Minseok, throwing himself on the other man and either accidentally strangle him, or accidentally pull him off balance, making them collapse in a heap either with Minseok or Luhan at the bottom. They would both groan before bursting out into laughter, earning them strange looks from whoever happened to be passing by.

 “Oppa, why are you on the floor?” Zitao asked one day, squatting down next to them.

 “It’s ‘hyung’, Tao-ya,” Minseok said as he pushed the still laughing Luhan off of him and sat up. “Not ‘oppa’. Girls use ‘oppa’, boys use ‘hyung’.”

 “Oh,” Zitao simply said, tilting his head. “Strange.”

 “You don’t have that?” Minseok asked, glancing between Zitao and Luhan, who were now also sitting up.

 “No, not different for if it’s girl or boy saying it,” Luhan explained, shaking his head. “Gege is older brother, didi is younger brother, jiejie is older sister, and meimei is younger sister. Both boys and girls use them.”

 “Lu-ge,” Zitao demonstrated, pointing towards Luhan.

 “Hey, hey, Baozi, call me ‘Lu-ge’!” Luhan said, a mischievous smile on his lips.

 “But I’m a month older than you, you should call me ‘hyung’,” Minseok shot back, gently pushing Luhan’s shoulder.

 “Baozi-hyung, call me Lu-ge! Just once!” Luhan said, clasping his hands in front of his face.

 Minseok chuckled, shaking his head. “Properly, and then maybe.”

 Luhan got up on his knees and hands, leaning closer to Minseok with a serious look on his face, but it was not hard to see that he was trying to hold a smile back.

 “Minseok-hyung, please call me Lu-ge!” Luhan whispered, not needing to raise his voice more considering how close they were.

 It hit Minseok harder than when Luhan (accidentally?) said that he could never get used to Minseok. It hit Minseok so hard that he was unable to blush, completely caught up in how close Luhan’s beautiful face was and how nice it sounded when Luhan called him his full name (with the hyung making it even better, of course).

 “Uh, Lu-ge?” Minseok mumbled, not able to breathe properly.

 Luhan let out something sounding suspiciously like a squeal (even though he would deny this, since squeals were not manly!), before launching himself on Minseok, once more knocking him to the floor.

 “You should always call me Lu-ge, Baozi!” Luhan said, his voice full of laughter.

 “I’m never calling you it again,” Minseok said, but there was still a small smile on his lips as Luhan began to protest, pouting cutely.

 

 “Yo, yo!” Luhan called out. Before Minseok turned around, a pair of arms crept around his neck, as per usual.

 “What is it, Luhan?” Minseok asked, pretending to be completely focused on his phone even though he was completely focused on the Chinese man’s arms around him.

 “I think Jongdae is… Missing home?” Luhan said, his voice soft and a bit sad.

 Minseok turned around in shock, Luhan’s arms immediately loosening and slipping off.

 “What?” Minseok said, worry bubbling up inside of him.

 “He’s in his room, and he won’t let us in, but I think he’s crying,” Luhan said, eyes downcast.

 Without another words, Minseok got up from the couch, throwing his phone on the pillows, rushing towards the room he shared with Jongdae. When he got there, he found the rest of EXO-M standing outside, looking worried. They all parted for Minseok.

 “Jongdae?” Minseok called, knocking on the door. “Can I come in?”

 There was no answer, but the door clicked unlocked. Waiting a few seconds and glancing up at the gathered members, Minseok opened the door and stepped inside.

 The room was dark, the curtains pulled in front of the window. Jongdae was sitting on his bed, arms wrapped around his pulled-up legs.

 “Jongdae…,” Minseok said in a gentle voice as he sat down next to the younger man, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 “I’m sorry, hyung. I’m fine, really. Just a bit…,” Jongdae began, but it seemed as if he were unable to find the words to finish.

 “I know,” Minseok simply said as he pulled the younger into a hug. “It’s okay, we all feel it. And we’re all here for you. We’ll go home soon again…”

 Jongdae let go of his legs to clutch Minseok’s shirt in both his hands, but even though his breathing hitched quite a bit for a while, Minseok never felt a single tear wet his clothes.

 

 “Is he okay?” Luhan asked in a quiet voice when Minseok finally exited the room.

 “Yeah, he’s sleeping,” Minseok said, dragging a hand though his hair and sighing tiredly.

 “Are you okay?” Luhan suddenly appeared closer to Minseok, taking his hand out of his hair and holding it in both of his.

 “Huh, what? Yes, I’m fine,” Minseok blurted out, cheeks heating up a bit and he thanked the gods that it was getting dark.

 “Come on, I think you need some coffee,” Luhan said, giving Minseok a soft smile, before dragging him away.

 They dressed in hoodies and caps before going out into the darkening Chinese evening, heading for their favorite café. Instead of sitting down as they often did, they simply ordered their drinks, before going back outside again. Luhan led Minseok to a bench in the middle of a nearby park, seeing as Minseok was totally lost in the foreign city.

 They sat in complete silence, watching the never-sleeping city as darkness descended around it. Minseok was starting to get a bit tired of the constant noise, and never being able to see the stars.

 “You know, whenever I’m in Beijing, I miss the stars,” Luhan suddenly mumbled, as if reading Minseok’s thoughts. “It might seem silly, but they’re… comforting. Did I get that right? Comforting… They’re always there, even if you don’t see them, but it’s better when you see them.”

 Minseok nodded as he took a sip of his coffee, looking up at the light-polluted sky above them. It was a bit sad, actually, how much humanity affected the night sky. Sure, you could always go to a place with lower light pollution, but everyone should be able to see the stars shining brightly whenever they looked up at the night sky.

 “Ever since I met you, I realized I didn’t need to see the stars in the sky anymore,” Luhan continued, his voice barely a whisper. “Because I can see all the stars I need in your eyes.”

 Minseok turned to look at Luhan, the eyes so beautifully described wide in shock. Luhan turned to look at Minseok, too, a smile that turned his eyes into crescents on his lips.

 “Look, I can see the entire galaxy in there! So beautiful…”

 By now, Minseok’s cheeks were fully on fire, and he glanced down, unable to look Luhan in the eyes anymore. His heart was beating almost painfully fast, like the wings of a hummingbird, and he was having troubles breathing.

 “Baozi… Minseok.”

 Surprised by the use of his real name, since Luhan almost always used ‘Baozi’, Minseok once more looked up, gaze locked by Luhan’s, and Minseok was unable to look away.

 “Minseok… I think I’m in love with you.”

 Minseok stopped breathing, his brain ceasing to function as those words went on repeat in his mind.

 Luhan is in love with… him?

 This time it was Luhan who broke eye contact, looking down at the coffee in his hands and playing with it nervously.

 “I thought you were cute from the first moment I saw you, and the more I got to know you… I know we haven’t really known each other for a long time, but we’ve spent most of our time lately together, and… I realized a while back, but was scared to tell you…,” Luhan rambled, before slipping into his mother tongue, Minseok unable to follow his quick words.

 But he got the gist of it.

 Minseok placed a slightly trembling hand on Luhan’s arm, interrupting the other.

 “I can’t understand what you’re saying,” Minseok explained, a small smile hovering over his lips.

 “I started talking Chinese? Sorry…,” Luhan muttered, taking a deep breath as if to calm himself. “But it’s still true. I adore you. Did I say that right?”

 “Yes, it’s right. When did you learn that?” Minseok asked, giving a chuckle.

 Luhan shrugged, scratching the back of his head. “Sehunnie helped me…”

 “Sehun knows?” Minseok asked, eyes widening again.

 “Um, yes, he kind of figured it out…”

 They sat in silent for a while, as Minseok tried to understand what was happening.

 “So…,” Luhan began after a few minutes had passed, and Minseok realized he had not given an answer.

 Luhan had just confessed, and Minseok had not given him an answer.

 “Well, I… found you… interesting since the beginning… Even if I didn’t stare as much as you did…,” Minseok said, smiling a bit as Luhan groaned. “I think… I might… Maybe be in love with you, too…”

 Luhan’s eyes rounded, looking like a deer in headlights, before a big grin broke out on his face.

 “Are you… Are you sure? Are you joking with me?” Luhan asked silently, and when Minseok shook his head, Luhan’s grin grew wider. “Does this mean… Um, can I kiss you?”

 Even as more heat flooded Minseok’s cheeks, he nodded. After all, he had once or twice (or more) thought about what it would be like to kiss Luhan.

 But as Luhan leaned in, their caps collided, and they both rubbed their foreheads from the pain.

 Luhan cursed in Chinese as Minseok chuckled, first taking off his cap, before reaching over and taking off Luhan’s.

 “There we go,” Minseok breathed, and not even a second later, Luhan had leaned in for the second time, this time completely unhindered.

 Lips pressed against lips in a chaste kiss, but it still made Minseok’s heart beat uncontrollably, fire spreading through his veins. As Luhan pulled back, they both grinned, mirroring each other.

 The rest of the evening was spent on the same bench, with the same view, the same boys, but two forever changed hearts.

 Hearts now beating to the same rhythm.


	2. Date

 For the first time in a very long time, Minseok had a break. Sure, it was only for one day, but it was a day he was going to fully make use of. Namely, to just sleep and nap and relax.

 He was doing the first when he was slightly awaken by a disturbance in the form of his door opening, before quickly closing again. He knew that it was still kind of early, and thought that maybe someone was looking in on him to see if he was sleeping or not, and seeing him sleeping they decided not to disturb him. So Minseok ignored it, and pulled the cover closer to himself as he began to sink back down into dreamland.

 There was a slight dipping in the bed, and it felt as if someone put an arm around him, but sure that he was just imagining things (who would creep into his bed and hug him?), Minseok ignored this, too, and once more went back to dreamland.

 “Yo, yo, Baozi,” someone breathed against his face, and Minseok’s eyes flew open. He was met with large eyes and blonde locks, and it scared the living hell out of him.

 Flying backwards in his bed, Minseok slapped one hand over his mouth, and the other over his heart, as Luhan broke down in laughter next to him.

 “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Luhan said after he had gotten himself under control, wiping away a stray tear. “I’m sorry for scaring you, Baozi. I just wanted to wake you up!”

 “What are you doing here?” Minseok hissed, still not completely over his scare. He swore he almost had a heart attack, and he was way too young for that!

 “In South Korea, or your bed?” Luhan asked as he sat up, dragging a hand through his hair.

 “Uh, both?”

 Luhan shot him a big grin that made Minseok’s heart start beating faster again. He had just gotten it under control, damnit!

 “Well, I had a few days off, so thought I would visit, and they told me you were free today, too. So, here I am! Are you not happy to see me?”

 Minseok held up a finger to Luhan as he began climbing out of his bed.

 “One moment. Hold that thought, I’ll be right back.”

 With that, Minseok rushed to the bathroom, quickly (but thoroughly) brushing his teeth, before flying back to his bedroom, completely ignoring the Beagle line passing by. Back in his room, Minseok crawled back into bed, wrapping his cover around himself and facing Luhan again.

 “What were we talking about?” Minseok asked, but before Luhan had a chance to answer, he remembered himself. “Oh, yeah, of course I’m happy to have you here, but couldn’t you have warned me? So I could, I don’t know, get up and get dressed and stuff?”

 Luhan tilted his head to the side. “Why do you need to get dressed?”

 Minseok was stunned silent, before a small smirk graced Luhan’s lips, and, groaning, he pushed the Chinese man down on the bed.

 “I can’t believe you said that…,” Minseok muttered, forcing the blush away from his cheek.

 “I’m super manly, of course,” Luhan said, shrugging as well as he could laying down.

 Suddenly, Luhan’s hand shot out, wrapping around Minseok’s shoulders, pulling the elder down on top of him. Surprised, Minseok could do nothing else but placing his arms on either side of Luhan’s head, sort of supporting himself.

 “You know, when we lie like this, it’s like I can see the starry sky above me,” Luhan whispered, and Minseok was transported back to another time, another town, but the same boy.

 “And you call yourself ‘super manly’,” Minseok mumbled, but there was no denying the smile on his lips.

 “Of course! I’m very romantic and emotional in a very manly way,” Luhan exclaimed, before patting Minseok’s upper arms. “But you still have more muscles than me…”

 Minseok rolled his eyes as he collapsed next to Luhan, not missing the slight pout on the other’s face.

 “Muscles doesn’t mean manly, Lu,” Minseok said, turning towards the other man. “So, what should we do today?”

 “Do? Do we have to do anything other than laying here?” Luhan asked, wiggling his eyebrows, forcing a chuckle out of Minseok before he could react.

 “Yes, we can’t spend the day in bed. After all, we just started dating a little while ago.”

 Luhan rolled over on his side, fully facing Minseok, a full-on pout on his face.

 “Baozi… Can’t we stay in bed?”

 “Luhan, no, we can’t,” Minseok said, shooting back a mock of Luhan’s pout.

 “But Minseokkie…”

 Minseok knew that this would take some extra effort - an effort he had promised himself to use only in the most desperate of times. Making his eyes looks even bigger, his pout even more sad, Minseok unleashed his full power on Luhan.

 “But Lu-ge…”

 Immediately, Luhan’s brain short-circuited, and when he came to again, he flew out of the bed.

 “Come on, Baozi, hurry and get dressed! We need to go! Have lots to do, places to be!” Luhan rushed, reaching over to start dragging Minseok, who could not help a chuckle from falling from his lips.

 After some arguing about if Luhan should be allowed to stay during Minseok’s change of clothes (Minseok felt a bit bad about using the “Lu-ge” card, so he let him stay), Minseok went around trying to find some nice clothes. Sure, they had known each other for a while, and had dated once before, but he still wanted to look nice.

 As Minseok was in the midst of changing his shirt, back towards Luhan, a low whistle sounded through the air.

 “Baozi, wow… I mean, I’ve seen the pictures, but I didn’t realize that you looked  _ this _ good…,” Luhan said in a voice almost as low as the whistle.

 Minseok tried to ignore what that voice did to his insides.

 “Shut up, or I’ll throw you out,” Minseok instead said, throwing the shirt he had been wearing towards Luhan, who caught it with a laugh.

 “No, but seriously, you look really good,” Luhan said, his voice brimming with sincerity, and Minseok was glad he had his back towards the other man, seeing as his cheeks were flushed with color.

 Minseok mumbled a ‘thank you’, before finding a pair of pants and quickly changing into them. As he turned back, there was no doubt about where the Chinese man’s eyes had been, but thankfully, he said nothing about it, and Minseok dragged him out of the room before he had a chance to jump him.

 Sitting by the table in kitchen was a Jongin - who barely had opened his eyes - and a Sehun - who was drinking bubble tea. Minseok had long suspected that the maknae had a secret stash somewhere, since he did not think that Sehun was up for going out early every morning just to get his drug, uh, drink.

 “Lu-ge!” Sehun exclaimed, a small smile adorning his face.

 With an exclaim somewhere between a squeal and a yell (so very manly...), Luhan flung himself at Sehun, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck and half strangling him in the process.

 “I miss hearing you guys calling me Lu-ge…,” Luhan sobbed.

 “Sehunnie was the only one who did it,” Minseok said with a laugh as he sat down by the table after having started the coffee machine.

 “I still miss it!” Luhan said, letting his head fall on top of Sehun’s shoulder.

 Jongin, who had managed to crack one eye open as he rubbed the sleep out of the other, looked over at the ruckus next to him.

 “Oh, hi, hyung, I didn’t know you were here,” Jongin slurred, a small smile on his lips.

 Luhan released Sehun to throw his arms around Jongin instead, treating him to the same suffocation process, waking Jongin up properly.

 “Jonginnie! I’ve missed you, too!” Luhan cried out.

 “Missed you, too, hyung,” Jongin choked out, breathing heavily and rubbing his abused throat when Luhan released him to attack the next person entering the kitchen.

 “KYUNGSOO!” Luhan exclaimed, arms open wide, and three people cursed simultaneously.

 “Oh, hi, hyung,” Kyungsoo said as Luhan gently wrapped his arms around the younger man, giving him a soft hug. “Long time, no see.”

 “Still so cute,” Luhan said as he released Kyungsoo, smiling and lightly ruffling the other’s hair.

 “The Satan-Soo power is strong enough to bring down the angel,” Sehun muttered from behind a hand, making both Minseok and Jongin slap a hand over their mouths to cover their chuckles.

 Luhan sat down next to Minseok, completely oblivious to things. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, looked very suspicious as he sat down next to Jongin, but as soon as the younger boy leaned his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, he wrapped his arms around him, holding him gently. With a satisfied mumble, Jongin closed his eyes and seemingly fell asleep again.

 As soon as the coffee was done, Minseok got a cup for himself, and one for Luhan.

 “Coffee’s not good for you,” Jongin mumbled, still with his eyes closed.

 “But it tastes so good,” Luhan said, humming. “Especially Baozi’s… I’ve missed this…”

 Minseok shot Luhan a warm grin, who grinned back, and they clinked their coffee cups together.

 “Ugh, I can’t take all this fluff,” Sehun muttered as he got up from his seat, rolling his eyes at the four people gathered in front of him. “All this romantic stuff makes me want to  _ puke _ .”

 “Says the guy with the most hopelessly romantic boyfriend in the whole room,” Kyungsoo shot back, also rolling his eyes. When Jongin moved in his embrace, Kyungsoo patted his cheek lightly. “Sorry, it’s true, but it doesn’t mean you’re not romantic, too.”

 Apparently satisfied with that, Jongin cuddled back into Kyungsoo’s arms.

 “You’re so cute!” Luhan gushed over Kyungsoo and Jongin, making the former scoff, and the latter grin. “Baozi, why aren’t we that cute?”

 “Because we’re older, and just started dating,” Minseok said, matter-of-factly, before taking a sip of coffee.

 Sehun pulled up his phone with a sigh, pressing something before putting it to his ear. He left the room just as the other person picked up, but Minseok had a pretty good idea of who it was judging from how whiny Sehun suddenly sounded.

 “So?” Luhan muttered, a pout on his lips. “What are we going to do today, then?”

 “Too dangerous to go outside, so how about a movie?” Minseok suggested.

 And by the way Luhan began bouncing up and down in his seat, clapping his hands like a seal, it seemed as if he very much approved of the idea.

 After the coffee breakfast, they ended up in the living room on the sofas, joined by Kyungsoo and Jongin who apparently had nothing better to do. About an hour into the movie, the door to the dorm was suddenly opened, with Yixing and Junmyeon stepping inside. Seeing Luhan sprawled out next to Minseok, they both froze, before Junmyeon motioned for Luhan to hide, and Yixing turned back to stop the manager from stepping inside.

 Minseok quickly ushered Luhan down into the hole between the two sofas and the walls, throwing a blanket and a few pillows over him to hide him, straightening himself out and trying to act nonchalant as the manager pushed Yixing inside. It would be quite catastrophic if he found Luhan in dorms…

 In the other sofa, Kyungsoo and Jongin had also moved, leaning away from each other rather than on each other, not wanting to suffer the wrath from the manager right now either. He always made a point of separating them, as if believing that parting them would make their feelings go away. Or it was just a habit too deeply ingrained in him, that he did it unconsciously.

 “What are you guys doing?” the manager asked as he walked into the living room, a suspicious light in his eyes.

 “Watching a movie,” all three men piped up, their eyes quickly glancing over at the manager, before turning back to the screen.

 The manager did not look completely satisfied, but he walked away to find the next (victims) members to bring with him - namely Sehun and Chanyeol, since not only Minseok, but also Baekhyun and Jongdae had a free day.

 “Are you talking to Zitao again?!” came the manager’s booming voice, and the five gathered men in the living room winced in sympathy (well, six, but Luhan was hidden).

 “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sehun said as he came sauntering into the living room, resting bitch face in place.

 “Chanyeol! Let’s go! I promise, Sehun, I will make your life-,” the manager began, but just then, Chanyeol appeared, pushing the manager in front of him and out of the door.

 “Let’s go, let’s go, can’t be late!” Chanyeol rumbled cheerfully, saving the maknae from the wrath. At least for now.

 The door closed, and after waiting for a few minutes, Minseok released the breath he had not realized he had been holding, pulling the pillows and blankets off of Luhan. As he was cleared, he let out a big sneeze, hitting his head on the armrest of the sofa in front of him.

 “Are you okay?” Minseok asked with a grimace as he gently brushed his fingers over Luhan’s forehead.

 “Maybe you should hide out in your room instead, hyung,” Junmyeon suggested, a pitying smile on his lips. “That way, you have more time to hide in a better place if manager-hyung decided to come check on you.”

 Luhan looked up at Minseok with tear-filled eyes, clutching his forehead, and Minseok gave a nod.

 “Yeah, it might be better…,” Minseok said, sighing as he helped Luhan (whose tears seemingly had vanished) get up and out from the hole.

 After giving Luhan the time to say hello to the newly arrived (gently choking Junmyeon and choking Yixing so brutally that they both fell to the floor), Minseok dragged him back to his bedroom. Inside, Minseok pulled out his laptop, before crawling into the bed and motioning for Luhan to join him.

 “What do you want to see?” Minseok asked as he opened the folder containing his movies, scrolling through them slowly so Luhan could see.

 “FROZEN!” Luhan exclaimed, eyes going round and sparkly, and Minseok cursed himself for not deleting the file after having watched it the first time.

 “Uh, okay…,” Minseok said weakly, before starting the movie and sitting back against the headboard, Luhan mirroring him.

 During the 102 minutes that the movie lasted, Luhan sang along to all the songs, sniffled in all the right places, and full-out bawled on Minseok’s shoulder when Anna slowly froze.

 “You… really like this movie, don’t you?” Minseok asked when the credits rolled and Luhan was fanning his eyes to make them less red and puffy.

 “It’s a good movie,” Luhan mumbled, shrugging to appear nonchalant, but the effect was a bit lost by how emotionally shaken he still was.

 “Sure…,” Minseok said, drawing the word out to tease Luhan.

 As soon as Minseok put the laptop down, Luhan attacked him. They went from sitting against the headboard, to laying on the bed, with Luhan hovering over Minseok with a smirk on his lips.

 “So what if I do? I like the movie, and I like the songs, and I sing along, but so what?” Luhan breathed against Minseok’s lips.

 “Nothing, I just wanted you to admit to it,” Minseok mumbled back, lifting his head enough for his lips to brush against Luhan’s, but not enough to actually kiss.

 But it was enough for Luhan to silently gasp.

 “Minseok… May I?” Luhan asked, his voice even lower than before, however that was possible.

 Not sure if he could trust his voice, Minseok simply gave a nod, his nose brushing against Luhan’s, and before he was even done, Luhan leaned down and pressed their lips together.

 Minseok and Luhan had shared many kisses before, but somehow, this specific kiss brought Minseok back to the first time they kissed. Maybe because they just started dating again, maybe because of something else, but that first kiss was the kiss he suddenly remembered. Even though they were nothing alike.

 Their first kiss had been careful and hesitant and chaste. Two boys kissing for the first time, after having proclaimed their feelings for each other.

 This kiss was filled with years of love and pent-up frustration, passionate, a dance of tongues nowhere near chaste. This kiss was getting to know each other once more, deeply and thoroughly.

 “I might let you get to second base, but there will be no home run today,” Minseok mumbled when they came up for air, making Luhan chuckle.

 “I don’t understand that reference,” Luhan drawled, before claiming Minseok’s lips once more.

 The door banged open, making the two men in the bed pull apart in shock.

 “Hey, we were just won- oh. Oops!” came Baekhyun’s voice, and both Minseok and Luhan groaned at the interruption. “I see why you were trying to stop me now, Jongdae, but why didn’t you just tell me?”

 “What, that they were having sex? Because I didn’t know, I just knew that Luhan was here,” came Jongdae’s voice. “Uh, sorry about this. We’ll leave you alone, bye!”

 Before Minseok could even find the strength to glare at the two members, they had closed the door and disappeared, giggles being heard as they rushed down the corridor, probably going to tell the rest what they had seen. Or not seen, but thought they had seen.

 Luhan dropped his head to Minseok’s shoulder, huffing and tickling the older slightly.

 “I hate dorms!” he called out in a muffled voice.

 Minseok laughed and patted the Chinese’s back, still feeling a bit breathless.

 “Don’t worry, I’ve run into his and Chanyeol’s room enough times to interrupt them. You already have your revenge.”

 “I don’t want revenge, I want uninterrupted time with you!” Luhan whined.

 “Well, that’s going to be hard, book a hotel room next time like Tao does,” Minseok said, still rubbing Luhan’s back.

 

 After the interruption, Minseok and Luhan decided to go outside to get some coffee. They figured that as long as they covered up properly, it would be alright, and since it was quite the chilly day, they would not be too conspicuous dressed in covering clothes and face masks.

 And they actually made it, for the most part. Seeing as it was a school day, and still quite early, there were not a lot of students out and about to be able to recognize them, and they did not talk too much as they went to the café and then back to the dorms again.

 On one of the backstreets close to the dorm, though, they ran into a girl, a girl whose eyes widened as she looked at them.

 “Xiumin-oppa?” she said, slapping a hand over her mouth as her eyes went to the Chinese man. “Luhan-oppa?”

 The couple panicked, as they had been holding hands just seconds before, deeming the street deserted enough for it to be safe. Apparently not, though.

 “Please, please don’t tell anyone you saw us, okay?” Minseok pleaded, bowing over and over again.

 “Oh, no, don’t worry, I won’t!” the girl exclaimed, stopping Minseok’s bowing and giving a bow herself. “I guess I know why you’ve been looking so happy lately, oppa! I’m happy for you, I’ve always been a XiuHan fan, and I’m happy to see you together! I won’t tell anyone, though, so don’t worry! Your secret is safe with me!”

 Amazed, Minseok thanked the girl and gave a few more bows, before dragging Luhan back to the dorm before anyone else saw them.

 “I can’t believe we still have people believing we’re a couple,” Luhan said as they sat on the floor of Minseok’s room, drinking their cooling coffee.

 “We are, though,” Minseok said, taking a sip.

 “I know, but we weren’t for a long time. And even when we were, no one was supposed to know.”

 This made Minseok chuckle.

 “I guess we were just too obvious,” he said, and Luhan grinned back at him.

 “I guess so. I was just too in love with you for it not to show.”

 “You’re so cheesy.”

 “I know, but you love me.”

 “Well, I guess that’s true…”


End file.
